Danganronpa: International Ties
Danganronpa: International Ties is the first game to be part of the DOOMSDAY Arc or Golden Sand Academy Saga. This features over 17 students trapped in 7 international branches of Golden Sand Academy in Killing International Flight with Monokuma returning and featuring Monoboss, Monohappy and Monoslave. This focuses on a theme of Accept vs. Reject. Story In the ashes of society, humankind will wake up again from the Tragedy. All together, humankind will accept their mistakes and will reborn again. However, all cannot accept their mistakes, as they rejected the current humankind and will do everything to kneel everyone to their knees. The Fabricated Moonlight Students has been locked in a killing game by Golden Sand Academy due to the mysterious Fabricated Moonlight. Killing International Flight Prologue: Benevolent Lockdown TBA Chapter 1: A Corpse from the Disgraced TBA Accept vs. Reject Characters Monokuma Corporation Monokuma TBA Monoboss A bear with a personality of your average hot-headed boss, he's always bossy with two of his employees, he always thinks that his employees is his slave. He has also has a strange relationship with Monokuma. Monohappy Monoboss' employee who is always happy whatever her boss wanted her to do, but she dosen't know about destroying mankind Hope and Future. Monoslave Monoboss' employee who always overwork in order to get his monthly check and be free from his boss, though, he has no time to resign though. Monoguard Security Agency Monokuma Corporation's security team, who always protects Monokuma and the others, while keeping the students from escaping the academy. 3rd Alpha Testing Class Jason Barnes The protagonist of the story. He often acts like Eduardo but a bit much worst. He may say irritating, annoying and more remarks. Though he has a weird habit of judging people by their gaming experience. Kasumi Hiroshima The nicest Maxim Vasiliev The most influential man in the world, he managed to keep countries from war, corruption and is part of why is the world is so peaceful after the Tragedy. Hannah Gunther TBA Nathan the II TBA Fernando Martinez A teenager who experienced bad luck with almost no good luck on his life, when he was a baby, he was immediately diagnosed by cancer, but he survived, unfortunately, on the rest on his life, he had never good luck anymore, for example, when he was 6 years old, he got in prison for being accused of killing the Vice President of Mexico, he got only sentenced for 7 years due to him being a minor. James Armstrong Being the descendant of a famous astronaut who first landed in moon, he believes that the landing on the moon was filmed with a green screen effect, and more. He never holds back about his beliefs, he always based his theories on either credible or non-credible source, making his theories sometimes are right or wrong. Caesar Floros TBA Tushar Chander An professional stunt double and a body double with a personality of an bored person, he has an behavior who is bored just being stuck with only one identity, so he takes request from high officials from different parts of the world, he has an ultimate fighting skill when an attacker directly fights him. Jacqueline Moreau A woman with a mixed language and accents. She often speaks English mixed with other languages and more. This causes confusion on the group. Olivia Tremblay She has a strange personality for an Ultimate ???. She is often cheerful, talkative and more traits similar to a popular girl. Eleazar Harel TBA Danisa Kruger The most lazy person on the group. She is often overshadowed by other people of how she is always distracted during class trials. Though, she has surprised other people by her success of how she didn't do anything. Klara Eriksson The most encouraging person in the group, she acts like a born leader in the group. Though, she has terrible leadership that often lands them in a unneeded trouble. Eduardo Costa A strong man with a personality of a bully, he already wants to mock someone in order to keep himself from getting killed, though, David already knows his weakness, but he hasn't revealed it yet. Camila Romero She always brags of how she is the only person who "investigate", when she discovers something, she usually abandons it and says that it's "completely useless", though, she only says that because she doesn't know the answer. David Pinemore A person with no information, he secretly knows about everyone and almost half of the class says that he's the mastermind. New Features/Improved Features Alibi Elimination Three things will appear in the screen once this mode is initiated. The argument, a map and a time table. It is your job to clarify everyone's alibi and find the suspicious one. Cornered Beatdown This will be a rhythm minigame, you have to have a complete of truth arguments to defeat the argument. In order to get truth arguments, you have to press the correct arguments you have. You will only one argument to obtain the truth arguments. Just do the process again until you have to change your argument again and on until you have obtained of all the truth arguments. The final blow will be combining two truth bullets that contradict the statement. Logical Battle This is DR:IT's version of Logic Drive, which a fighting match will appear, a question will appear and different answers will appear, if you select the right one, your opponents' health bar will decrease, while if you select the wrong one, your health bar will decrease. The Breaking Point Unlike Cornered Beatdown, this does not focus on evidence, but focusing on your opponent's emotion. Choosing the Breaking Point will reflect of how many people will interact with you.Category:Stories Category:DOOMSDAY Arc Pages